


Bieran Fanfic Requests

by Space_Cowgirl



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: (No smut requests please!), Bieran, Fluff, M/M, looking for inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Cowgirl/pseuds/Space_Cowgirl
Summary: Just an inspiration comment thread to get me to keep writing more.





	Bieran Fanfic Requests

Ever since my first fic, I’ve wanted to write a boatload of Bieran content, but the only problem is that I don’t have any inspiration + not that much content is made about it. Please send in any ideas or requests you would like to see, and make sure it’s all sfw; I don’t feel like writing smut + I’m not that good at it.


End file.
